Find the number of triples $(x,y,z)$ of real numbers that satisfy
\begin{align*}
x &= 2018 - 2019 \operatorname{sign}(y + z), \\
y &= 2018 - 2019 \operatorname{sign}(x + z), \\
z &= 2018 - 2019 \operatorname{sign}(x + y).
\end{align*}Note: For a real number $a,$
\[\operatorname{sign} (a) = \left\{
\begin{array}{cl}
1 & \text{if $a > 0$}, \\
0 & \text{if $a = 0$}, \\
-1 & \text{if $a < 0$}.
\end{array}
\right.\]
Answer: Since $\operatorname{sign} (x + y)$ can be $-1,$ 0, or 1, $z$ can be 4037, 2018, or $-1.$  The same holds for $x$ and $y.$  But we can then check that $x + y$ cannot be 0, so $z$ can only be 4037 or $-1.$  And again, the same holds for $x$ and $y.$

If any two of $x,$ $y,$ and $z$ are equal to $-1,$ then the third must be equal to 4037.  Conversely, if any of $x,$ $y,$ $z$ are equal to 4037, then the other two must be equal to $-1.$  Therefore, the only solutions are $(4037,-1,-1),$ $(-1,4037,-1),$ and $(-1,-1,4037),$ giving us $\boxed{3}$ solutions.